


If suddenly you forget me

by dispatch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatch/pseuds/dispatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro hates the cold. He doesn’t say anything about it. There’s no need to. He just eventually figures out the internal atmosphere controls for his room and then he deals when he finds out its always at least a little cold in space. Like it gets in your bones and never leaves. But no one actually likes the cold, right? Shiro just kind of hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If suddenly you forget me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no internet at the moment so what do I do? I make random prompt things for myself and fill as many of them as I can as fast as I can. No real editing since I wrote it on my phone. I ship Shiro with literally everyone and this was meant to be gen, but at some point I kind of slipped into implying things.

They stop on the dwarf planet Shibal when Coran tells them about a festival the local population is supposed to (or used to apparently) have and they find snow. Its pink and according to Hunk it tastes like nuts, but everyone agrees it’s still snow. The wet kind that makes a good snowball. Shiro figures that part out when Lance shoves one down Keith’s back. Keith flailed as he yanked his shirt over his head, yelling muffled by his jacket. He came out shooting a snowball at Lance and then flung some more at Pidge and Shiro for good measure. It predictably went downhill from there.

Shiro hasn’t actually seen snow in a few years. Not since he went home for a visit shortly after he graduated. His little cousin had followed him around the pond, the tiny skates on her feet zig zagging across the ice as she tried to figure it out. Her mittens held onto his sleeves like she was afraid he would let her fall.

“Say thank you, Shiro,” one of Shiro’s aunts had prompted the night before he had left. Packing away the skates into the back of the car. His cousin held onto his arm and leaned back till he was the only thing holding her up. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” She had parroted. Pivoting on her heels, she swung in a little half circle and she looked up at him with a wide grin. A few teeth were missing. She giggled when he smiled back. She had been so tiny. He wonders if she is still alive.

He worries sometimes, at night when he’s left staring at the bulkhead in the dark. Unable to sleep. Things that he knows don’t make any sense. But she was small and it had been cold outside and he had left and never came back.

Pidge said once that there had been funerals and Shiro wonders about his own. Had his cousin and his aunts gone? He thinks Keith would have gone if he could. He doesn’t know, really. But he remembers the way Keith had looked at him that night when they had stolen him from the military back on earth. Or maybe it’s how he remembers the Keith that was his underclassman and how sometimes they would sneak into the flight simulators at night and it would just be the two of them. Shiro kind of wants to ask but he knows he never will. Its better sometime to not know. Like maybe if he doesn’t ask they’ll stay exactly like he remembers them.

He pins Keith down in the pink slush by sitting on his chest, knees on his arms. Pidge takes his legs and cackles when Keith tries to buck them both off. A little way off he can see Lance and Hunk trying to corner Allura with Coran sneaking up behind them both.

Shiro’s clothes are wet and dripping pink probably-not-water. He is beginning to feel the wind biting, his arm slowly leaching his body heat, but Keith is like a furnace beneath him and Pidge leans against his back, not quite as warm but still rather nice.

He doesn’t know what to say sometimes, but he couldn’t do this, live maybe, without them. All of them really, but he won’t lie to himself that these two aren’t his. His something. They keep him sane.

When the night cycle doesn’t seem to end, Shiro will sometimes check on the others. Do a head count, just in case. Every once in a while he finds Pidge in bay two, asleep and half falling out of a chair. Computer still running. She is small and light and all limbs when he carries her to her room. A heavy, but not a restful sleeper, she has given him a black eye when she once kneed him in the face. Slept through him accidentally dropping her because of it then asked him who he had gotten in a fight with the next morning.

Other times he will find the light on in Keith’s room. When he listens he can’t hear anything except the low murmur of artificial life support. Every time he wonders if he should go in. He kind of wants to go in. But he never does and he thinks he knows what’s stopping him. Which doesn’t really mean anything, except it’s another thing to think about when he gets back to his own cot. How its sometimes easier to just not try.

“Alright, alright.” Keith scowls up at them. He looks like he took a bath in fruit punch. “I give. Get off.”

Pidge jumps up and leans on Shiro’s shoulder. Her grin toothy and smug. “Victory!” She crows with her other hand giving a v symbol.

“Did you have to gang up on me?” Keith grumbles. Shiro pulls them both up and close in a loose hug. Arms around their shoulders, they don’t pull away.

“You started it,” Pidge tells him, no pity.

“And we ended it,” Shiro adds.

“Lance was the-!” Keith starts and Pidge reaches across the front to poke him. Lance is shrieking as Allura tackles him into a snow bank. He can’t see Hunk or Coran but he can hear Coran’s battle cry so he assumes their alright.

“Let’s head back,” Shiro pushes them toward the castle. “We can have some not-hot-chocolate and you can complain about Lance all you want.”


End file.
